herofandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaw
Outlaw (Inez Temple) is a fictional character created by Marvel Comics for their series' Deadpool and Agent X. She is a mutant with the ability of superhuman strength and an uncanny aptitude with firearms. Fictional character biography Inez Temple was born in Texas and as a child she was bullied by other children, who called her Crazy Inez. This nickname still enrages Inez. Due to her mutant strength, she was far stronger than her peers and beat them whenever they bullied her, but her father taught her to be responsible with her powers. She is a descendant of Lance Temple, who was also the known as the Wild West gunman The Outlaw Kid.12 Growing up When she grew up, she became a mercenary, covering her hair with a long, blonde wig and even had breast augmentation surgery.3 She encountered Deadpool several times and flirted with him,& issue needed but the two never really got a chance to hit it off. Outlaw was called in as a shooting instructor for Alex Hayden aka Agent X. They were both hired shortly afterwards to steal the Punisher's Colt .45 handguns and despite being competitors, they started a romantic relationship. They failed to steal the Punisher's guns and were locked up in a phone booth minus their weapons and clothes by Castle. The Punisher then killed the people who had sent them.Template:Issue 2 and 3 After that Outlaw started to work with Agent X.& issue needed When Alex announced his plans to set up a special agency for mercenaries, known as Agency X, she had to disappoint him though; her father had taken ill and she went back to Texas to be with him.& issue needed She returned after her father died and discovered that in her absence Alex had had an affair with his secretary Sandi Brandenberg.& issue needed Her rage vanished when she saw that Alex was being attacked by the Black Swan. Black Swan called Outlaw "Crazy Inez" and in a fit of rage, Outlaw punched straight through his torso. This wasn't enough to kill Black Swan though and together with Taskmaster and Sandi, they defeated the Black Swan. Outlaw and Alex continued their relationship (as did Sandi and Taskmaster).& issue needed She aided Alex Hayden with his mercenary company, Agency X,& issue needed but with the end of the Agent X series, she disappeared from the limelight. M-Day and The 198 After Decimation, she was one of the few mutants to retain her powers.& issue needed Heeding Cyclops's call for sanctuary, Outlaw went to the X-Mansion for protection and ran into Peepers along the way who was on the run from the Sapien League and battling their leader, the Leper Queen.& issue needed She becomes one of the 198, and was bunking with Magma and Skids.& issue needed She struck a rather friendly relationship with Magma; listening when Magma complains about Empath always following her and never leaving her alone even in her dreams.& issue needed Civil War When a group of superheroes known as the New Warriors accidentally blow up a town causing the general public to turn on superheroes and eventually ignite a superhero civil war.& issue needed Domino, Shatterstar and Caliban break out the 198 and take them to a bunker in the middle of the desert.& issue needed They get sealed inside with nuclear weapons and are activated for self-detonation. Outside the X-Men get involved with a fight against Bishop and the O*N*E and Domino wants to help them. Lorelei Travis notices that Cyclops is being controlled by Johnny Dee and recounts the story of the first few days at the 198 encampment. Outlaw is then used by Johnny Dee along with other mutants to attack Domino and Shatterstar. After holding Domino at gunpoint, Toad snaps her out of it. They are all freed from the bunker by combined X-Men, Avengers and military forces. Outlaw takes a leadership role throughout the crisis.4 Back with Agency X Outlaw was later kidnapped, bound and gagged along with Sandi Brandenberg by T-Ray, one of Deadpool's nemeses.& issue needed Deadpool swiftly rescued them, seemingly killing T-Ray by skewering his head with his sword.& issue needed The two were reunited with a now-obese Agent X, after being experimented on by HYDRA,& issue needed and ended up under Deadpool's employ after being tentatively appointed head of Agency X by Hayden.& issue needed Outlaw and Sandi then joined Weasel to help bring Deadpool and Bob: Agent of HYDRA back to the present day, after Weasel accidentally transported the two to World War II.& issue needed After they were restored, the two stayed with the Fantastic Four, allegedly to play cards.& issue needed Deadpool: Suicide Kings After being critically wounded from a fight with the Punisher, Deadpool comes to Outlaw for assistance. She reveals that she and Agent X are no longer in a relationship.5 Deadpool later returns and remodels her house after it is destroyed during a fight with the Punisher. She then sleeps with Deadpool after seeing that he actually cares for her.6 Second Coming Recently Outlaw has been seen on the mutant island of Utopia. During Second Coming, after the dome is set and the Nimrods arrive, Cyclops gathers mutants, including Inez, and delivers a speech saying that it's everyone's time to fight, today they are all combatants, today they are all X-Men.7 Powers and abilities Outlaw has some degree of superhuman strength, the exact limits of which aren't known. However, she can punch through brick walls with ease. The tissues of her body are somewhat more resistant to physical injury than that of an ordinary human. However, she is far from invulnerable and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials or with sufficient force, much like an ordinary human. If injured, Outlaw is capable of healing herself somewhat faster than an ordinary human. Apart from her mutant powers, Outlaw has exceptional skills with firearms and with a lasso. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes